A Night To Remember
by Abby Lynn
Summary: The girls first time together. Need I say more? =)


A Night To Remember

"Bye Mom!" Jessie yelled, as she ran out the front door to the green SUV that was waiting in her driveway. She flung open the passenger door and leaped into the seat next to Katie.

"Hey there..." Katie started to say before she was interrupted by Jessie's hungry lips on her own. Katie yielded willingly to Jessie's fervent kisses, pulling her practically onto her lap. The two finally parted, gasping for air. Jessie ginned playfully at the surprised look on Katie's beautiful face.

"Well, that has got to be the best damn greeting I have ever gotten." Katie said, laughing. Kissing Jessie again quickly.

"I have been wanting to do that for two months!" Jessie exclaimed, still out of breath.

Katie had left for school in New York that September, and this Thanksgiving was her first trip back home. She and Jessie spoke every night on the phone, and although they both were very secure in their relationship, the distance was killing them. Jessie was convinced that she was going to take full advantage of every second that she had with Katie this week.

"So...where do you want to go tonight?" Katie asked, as she backed out of Jessie's driveway.

"Um, I was thinking that maybe we could head up to the state park." Jessie said, trying to act very casual. 

"Really? That's quite a ways from here." Katie's eyebrow arched.

"I know honey. I just wanted to go someplace where we could be completely alone. Is that ok?" 

"Of course!" Katie answered, smiling. She glanced over at Jessie, something big was definitely going through her girlfriends mind. "Do you have something particular in mind for tonight?" She asked, glancing from Jessie's beautiful face, to the road, and back again.

"Oh, you'll see when we get there." Jessie said with a shy smile. She reached her hand over and placed it gently on Katie's knee. Katie glanced down and then brought her own hand down to cover Jessie's, lifting it gently to her mouth and kissing it softly.

Jessie smiled at her. "You're so beautiful Katie." She said softly. Katie's face crimsoned, and her perfect lips parted in a shy smile. She squeezed Jessie's hand, speechless. Jessie reached into her purse with her free hand and pulled out a familiar looking CD and popped it into the player. Billie Holiday's beautiful voice soon filled the vehicle.

"I've missed you so much." Jessie whispered softly, squeezing Katie's hand.

"I know." Katie said softly, "I've missed you too." 

The girls spent the rest of the drive to the state park singing happily along with Lady Day.

When they finally reached the state park, Jessie instructed Katie to take the first gravel road and follow it. The road wound up through the trees gradually, before opening up into a moonlit clearing overlooking Lake Michigan. 

"Just pull over there and turn off the car." Jessie said, motioning to the overlook. Katie turned off the ignition and looked out at the lake in front of them

"This is so beautiful." Katie said, the moonlight dancing in her mossy green eyes. "How did you know about it?" She asked, turning to look at Jessie.

"Um, actually Eli told me about it." Jessie stammered, suddenly shy. "He said that it was a good place to take someone when you wanted to......you know......be alone." Katie grinned at her girlfriend's sudden shyness.She had an inkling of what was going on here, so she decided that she would play coy. 

"Well," She started slowly, flashing Jessie a seductive smile. "You've got me alone. Now what are you going to do about it?" She asked in a low voice, slowly running her hand up Jessie's leg. For once, Jessie didn't stop her girlfriend's roaming hand. Katie's arched her eyebrow questioningly. *Does she really want to do this* She thought to herself.

"Does your backseat fold down?" Jessie asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Um, yeah, I think so." Katie said, glancing back there, her pulse starting to elevate.

"Well, let's find out." Jessie said, giving Katie a quick kiss before stepping out into the cool night air. Katie quickly joined her outside of the vehicle and opened the back door. It took a few minutes, and more than a few frustrated swear words (mostly by a now highly excited Katie), but the two were finally able to recline the seats and climbed back into the rig, sitting down, facing each other. They both had become incredibly shy.

"Jessie," Katie said softly, reaching her hand up to gently touch Jessie's face. "Forgive me if this sounds a little dense, but are you trying to tell me that you are ready to.." Jessie leaned forward quickly and captured Katie's lips with her own, successful silencing her girlfriend. She pulled her face away from Katie's slowly, and looked deeply into her beautiful eyes.

"I want to make love with you Katie." She said slowly, honestly.

"Here?" Katie asked gently, looking around the car. Jessie reached up and touched Katie's cheek, bringing her attention back to her. 

"The location doesn't matter Katie. All that matters is that it's with you."

"You sure?" Katie asked softly again, touching Jessie's hand.

"Yes." Jessie responded, emphatically. Katie smile and leaned forward, kissing her deeply. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly, their lips parting as their curious tongues slowly explored each other's mouths.

Katie hands moved slowly down Jessie's back, burning a line of fire where they touched her. When she reached the hem of Jessie's shirt she began to tug at it until Jessie finally removed it. Katie's hands traced over Jessie's bare shoulders and she brought her lips down to kiss them softly. 

Jessie's nimble fingers began to undo the buttons of Katie's blouse. She moved her hands slowly, causing Katie's breath to become more labored with desire. Finally Katie was free of the blouse, and Jessie's lips were slowly working their way down Katie's soft neck to her delicate shoulders. 

Katie brought their lips back together and let her hands wander to the buttons on Jessie's jeans. Her heart was racing and she was beginning to lose all sense of control. Her fingers tugged insistently at the jeans covering her girlfriends body, and Jessie, feeling the change in the mood, pulled gently away from Katie.

"Slower Katie." She said softly, looking into her deep green eyes. Katie blushed, realizing that she had become rather insistent. Jessie saw that she had embarrassed her girlfriend, so she leaned in and kissed her lips reassuringly.

"I just want to take this slow." She said softly. Katie nodded, her lips were swollen from their kisses. Jessie's heart started to pound and for a second she thought it would burst. She had never wanted anyone so badly before in her life. Needless to say, Jessie soon forgot her own advice as she fell into Katie's arms, kissing her passionately. 

Their hearts were both pounding heavily, and the excitement and desire in the air was almost stifling. Their clothes started to come off at a much quicker rate, and soon they found themselves looking at each other, taking in the beauty of the other's nude form. 

Jessie blushed slightly as she let her eyes trail up and down Katie's beautiful body. Katie, for her part, was dong a bit of staring herself. 

"You are so beautiful, Katie." Jessie said softly, her gaze finally locking onto Katie's. Katie's cheeks crimsoned, but she smiled warmly.

"So are you my love." She said looking at Jessie with wonder in her eyes.

Katie reached her hand out slowly, cupping Jessie's cheek , pulling her close to her. Jessie's eyes stayed locked onto Katie's as their mouths drew closer and then finally met in a tender kiss. Jessie pulled away slowly and looked into Katie's eyes.

"I love you Katie." She said softly.

Katie smiled brightly, looking back at her. "I love you too Jess."

They fell together easily, into another passionate kiss. Katie's arms slipped around Jessie and gently eased her on to her back as their hands and lips slowly began to explore each other's smooth body. Their breathing became heavier as the sounds of gently moans and gasps floated through the muggy autumn night. 

The man in the moon was the only witness as the lovers said goodbye to childhood and innocence, giving themselves to each other. The beauty of the event was so overwhelming that eventual even he shyly turned his head to let the young lovers experience each other. The minutes passed into hours as the steam coated the windows of Katie's SUV.

When it was over the two young lovers lay holding each other closely. They were both exhausted and overwhelmed by their lovemaking. 

Jessie's sweet voice was the first to break the silence as she pulled herself up to look into Katie's beautiful eyes.

"That was everything I had hope that it would be, and more." She said, breathlessly. Her dark blue eyes danced with excitement. Katie grinned at her, and then a shy look took over her flawless feature.

"I was afraid I wouldn't be any good." She said quietly, biting her lip.

"You mean...I was your first too?" Jessie asked, obviously surprised. Katie simply nodded her head. Jessie blushed, realizing that they had never talked about Katie's sexual history. She had always assumed that Katie had been with Sarah, and she had been scared to know for sure, so she had never asked.

"Katie." She said gently, taking her lover's hand and kissing it. "I am honored to be your first." Katie looked at her, she was smiling again.

"Well," She said playfully, "I'm hoping that I'll be your only." 

Jessie laughed sweetly.

"You will my love, you will." Jessie leaned forward kissing Katie deeply before lowering herself gently back onto Katie's body.

"Again?" Katie asked with a mischievous smile. Jessie's blue eyes gleamed back at her as she pulled Katie close to her, kissing her fiercely. 


End file.
